tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.21 |number=203 |released= * 10 October 2004 * 20 November 2004 * 22 May 2006 * 23 May 2006 * 13 October 2006 * 30 October 2006 * 7 December 2006 |previous=Emily's Adventure |next=You Can Do it, Toby!}} Halloween is the twenty-first episode of the eighth series. Plot It is Halloween and the engines excitingly hurry to finish their work. That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas and Emily to pick up a delivery of iron from the smelters. Percy, worried for them, warns them to watch out for ghosts, though Thomas and Emily both tell Percy ghosts do not exist before setting off. On their way there, Thomas and Emily discuss what is scarier: ghosts or the smelter's yard. By the time they get there, night has fallen and both are spooked. Unbeknownst to them, 'Arry and Bert are hiding behind the Breakdown Train and plan to scare them knowing they are afraid. Moaning and bumping a flatbed, they successfully scare Thomas and Emily, who race to the main shed. Both start to wonder if there are ghosts as they enter where the chains, falling sparks, and several noises make it more scary. As Emily turns around on a turntable, the sparks cause a white tarpaulin to fall onto her, though she is convinced a ghost has got her. Emily races away while Thomas, who is in front of her on the same track races away too. 'Arry and Bert get frightened and run away with Thomas and Emily following them, also thinking she is a ghost. All four engines race through Henry's Tunnel and head back to Tidmouth Sheds. As they arrive, Percy tells them to stop before they crash while Thomas informs him of what is happening while the tarpaulin flies off Emily after she steams under a signal gantry. After Sir Topham Hatt in his pajamas comes to see what the noise is about, Bert admits the trouble he and 'Arry caused and they are sent back to the Smelters to do Thomas and Emily's work as punishment. Nowadays, whenever Thomas or Emily return to the Smelters, they know there is nothing to be scared of and that ghosts do not exist, or so they think... Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * The Halloween Engine * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James Locations * Sodor Ironworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighth series and the series finale of the eighth series. * For unknown reasons, the UK and US versions have different endings. The UK and international versions features a ghost coming out of a pile of scrap, while the US version just has an extra scene with Thomas and Emily. A few of the US HiT Favorites DVDs feature the UK ending. * On Thomas' Sodor Celebration! and the HiT Favorites DVDs, the timing of the narration is different in some areas, such as Thomas screaming, "The Ghost is after me!" for example. * The Halloween Engine is recycled from Gordon's scrap model with one of the old tenders from the third series episode, Tender Engines and Murdoch's chassis. * Scrap models of Toad, City of Truro and Donald or Douglas are seen. * The scrap hanging from the ceiling is that of hook and loop couplers and bogies for model trains. * A brown building from TUGS appeared at the Smelters. * On the tender in front of the smelting shed, the letters 'NE' are visible. * This marks the first of four appearances of Edward's wincing face mask, with the others being the next episode, Calling All Engines! and Henry's Lucky Day. However, it would be logical to assume this face was originally made for the adaptation of Edward's Exploit from The Railway Series book Main Line Engines for the second series. * This is the second time that Thomas and some of his friends went to the Smelters Yard on Halloween Night. The first was in the sixth series episode, Scaredy Engines. * This marks the last episode written by Dave Ingham to date. * This marks the last time an episode has a one-word title until the twenty-third series episode Batucada. Goofs * When 'Arry and Bert are pushing and pulling the flatbeds, a wheel falls off. * It is stated that all the engines were woken up by Thomas blowing his whistle, but it can be seen when viewed in widescreen that Henry is still asleep. * In a close-up of Thomas explaining the trouble 'Arry and Bert caused him and Emily, he lurches slightly to one side. * Thomas' face is loose at Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas brakes in a close-up of his wheels, but in the next shot, his wheels are still moving as he comes to a halt. * During the night scenes at Tidmouth sheds, a purple mark can be seen on the bottom right corner of Bert's front. Merchandise * Minis * My Thomas Story Library - 'Arry and Bert * Engine Adventures - The Ghost Engine * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Hallowe'en and Scrapyard Scare In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Halloween es:Noche de Brujas he:ליל כל הקדושים ja:ハロウィン pl:Halloween ru:Хэллоуин Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes